Small Wild Flower
by xCielx3
Summary: Ciel is tired of exhausting events and only wants peace and quiet. However, that won't happen anytime soon. Light SebxCiel fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've never written a fan fic before, or written anything really, and I hope this one isn't too bad. If I get a nice review I might make a story with a plot and multiple chapters and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclamer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only this little story here.**

**Warnings:** **Some violence and a bit too many details with everything.**

The Small Wild Flower

As the December weather sets in, dark clouds reside over England. Rain pours over the yard and pounds against the window of a mansion, while a boy watches from inside. His hair consists of smooth, dark blue locks falling over his pale face. Said boy's arms lie resting on an ebony windowsill, holding up his chin. His frame being so small and fragile, one would think he could break apart at the slightest touch. But to say this would be a lie, as any one of the people this boy comes in contact with will tell you otherwise.

Inside his mind resides complicated thoughts and feelings that no soul dares to reach.

Watching the drops of water hit the glass, he sighs, making a warm cloud appear in his reflection. His eyes glisten with a deep cobalt blue hue, with the exception of his right. Covered by a rarely removed eyepatch, lies his dark and hellish past. This boy's name is Ciel Phantomhive.

Growing tired of watching the endless rain stream down the window, in a voice barely above a whisper, he calls out a name.

"Sebastian."

Instantly, a man opens the door to the room as quickly as his name is uttered. This man is the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Being quite tall with erubescent, crimson eyes, he shows little to no emotion a majority of the time. If one manages to look away from them, they will find combed, midnight black hair falling flawlessly around his head. His slender figure fits perfectly into a black tailcoat, resembling a raven. Just the slight presence of this creature instantly captivates anyone near.

Upon entering the room, he bares no expression on his face. The raven silently walks towards Ciel, without saying a word, until he comes to a stop, a few feet away from his master.

"Is there something you need, My Lord?" He asks, though he knows the answer, even before it's given.

"Tea." Ciel glances at his butler only once before returning his gaze to the window.

"Of course, Young Master." Placing his gloved hand over his heart and giving a small bow, he leaves his master's study and closes the door, leaving Ciel to himself. Continuing to stare out the window, a bolt of lightning fills the room. The sudden light illuminates all darkness unreachable by the candles. However, loud the thunder may be, Ciel remains unphased by this, and simply yawns.

Soon after his butler leaves, Ciel decides to return to his desk. Lifting his head and slowly walking to his chair, he sits down and relaxes for a moment. He has not had the chance to sleep much recently, as the Queen has kept him in London on a kidnapping case. Until now, he has not paid much attention to his health. Being extremely tired, Ciel lays his head down on his arms and slowly drifts off into sleep.

* * *

'_What is this place?' In the curled position of a ball, he barely has any body heat left, and finds himself shivering. Feeling the cold ground on his bare feet, he lifts his head up from his knees to see where he is. Around him stand metal bars, resembling a birdcage, along with a few candelabras on the walls outside of it._

'_It's so cold...'_

_He begins to panic and looks around frantically. Ciel's eyes eventually come across a few boys in the corner, around ten or nine years of age. Upon looking at one of the boys, he sees deep pools of blue staring back at him, into his soul. This boy, with piercing cerulean eyes, has stained blood covering his entire fragile body. However, most of the blood is not yet dry. He is still bleeding. He has fresh wounds that have already been infected and bones that are clearly broken. _

_Who would do something so horrible to a child? How could anyone let this happen? These eyes share a familiar pain with Ciel that he knows he has seen before. _

_But, where? _

_The expression of pain given off in this boy's eyes is unbearable to watch. It is an expression broken souls give off once they lose hope and tear apart. _

_Those eyes...no it can't be. _

_Within a matter of seconds Ciel realizes what is so familiar about this broken boy. His eyes widen in horror as he sees himself staring back into his own soul. That boy, the lost boy who has given up hope, in the corner of this forsaken place is Ciel._

_Instantly his heart sinks and all of the air in his chest escapes from his mouth, as he is now unable to move. _

'_Is that...me? No. That's impossible.'_

_Ciel closes his eyes, tight, to try to hold on to any shred left of his sanity. As soon as he opens them, he does not see the boy anymore, it is now an empty space. A shockwave of pain runs through his body has he looks down to see himself covered in blood. Every time he attempts to move a limb or joint, he is accompanied by an agonizing burning sensation, causing him to cringe and let out a small yelp._

'_What happened just now?' Asking himself this question, he can almost understand where he is. The closest place on Earth one could get to experiencing Hell itself._

_Wait, what was that? Voices? Ciel can't understand what they are saying, only hearing a few phrases, but he knows they are talking about _him_. The Phantomhive boy._

_Ciel desperately tries to stay calm, but every time he takes a deep breath, a sharp pain runs through his lungs. He had once had asthma, as a small child, but it hadn't regressed, until now. _

'_This can't be an asthma attack, can it?'_

_His breathing becomes more sudden and painful, along with involuntary coughs, as he holds onto his chest and leans forward from the searing pain._

_Without notice, a hand reaches into the cage and pulls at Ciel's wrist. He winces as he hears a crack and almost instantly a spasm of terrible pain shoots through him. Blurting out another fit of coughs, he cries out in pain as the man drags him, by his wrist, to a stone block on the ground._

_As he tosses him onto the stone, Ciel hears another deafening crack, this time it arises from his spine. The pain makes him flinch and give off a small shriek as his coughing fits suddenly take a turn for the worse, which make him vomit on the slab. The ice cold stone makes him feel as if he is lying on knives coated with broken glass against his fragile, wounded body._

"_No...stop! Let go!"_

_Ciel can barely make out the man who broke his wrist next to the block as others gather around him. Even though Ciel closes his eyes as tightly as he can, tears find their way down his cheeks. They are not soothing, but rather, they are hot against his cold skin, burning as they flow down. He is unable to comprehend how human beings can do this to their own kind. His universe has shifted, from his once-innocent view of humanity, to a darkness-filled world._

_The men are wearing masks, that much he can see. Every one of them starts to surround him and hold him down. His uncontrollable coughs continue as he vomits, again, on the slab. The men seem unphased by this and continue with their 'sacrifice' as they previously mentioned. Soon, one of the men speaks up and says two words that make Ciel's skin crawl and his eyes widen._

'_Ciel Phantomhive.' _

_The man holds a knife in his hand, above Ciel, so close to his chest he can already feel the pain. A chuckle escapes the man's lips as he watches Ciel squirm. Ciel's eyes widen as he desperately struggles to break free, knowing any move he makes causes sharp pains to course through him._

_A shiny speck of light emits off of the knife from the candles as the man brings it to Ciel's chest. The light is short-lived, however, as the room quickly descends into darkness. A blood-curdling scream is heard throughout the cold and dark room._

* * *

"Stop!" He yells, quickly opening his eyes, to find himself lying on the floor. A clap of thunder follows a bolt of lightning, echoing throughout the mansion. Curling his knees up to his chest, he shakes, violently. Even though he feels like a helpless child, he cannot will his body to move. Closing his eyes slightly, he hears three knocks on the wooden door.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Sebastian waits silently outside the door for an answer, carrying his master's tea.

Ciel loathes himself for being so vulnerable and refuses to let anyone see him weak, even in the slightest. So, he desperately tries to stand up, but finds himself not even able to sit up straight. A violent burst of air rushes through his lungs in a cough, making his chest ache in pain. The familiar pain instantly brings back his nightmare he just tried to forget. His mind races with the images of his past and is unable to shake them away.

**Knock Knock Knock**

'I have to say something,' Ciel thinks, as he tries, once again, to sit up.

"Young Master? May I come in?" His butler starts to grow concerned, as Ciel did not answer his knocks.

"No. Leave."

This answer made Sebastian sigh, as the tea on his tray begins to cool. He assumes it best if he lets his master handle himself for the time being.

'I don't need anyone. I am capable of standing by myself.' He involuntarily lets out a cough as his body jerks forward. "I need t-to calm d-down. I n-need to-" He coughs again, this time more painful than the last.

'Why can't I move? It was only a nightmare, nothing more. So, why can't I shake these thoughts away?'

A light flashes across the room as Ciel vomits on his sleeve, coughing more intensely now. Every breath he takes becomes colder than ice on his lungs. Breathing deeply is so difficult for Ciel now, that even his short breaths start to hurt. He falls forward onto the floor and hears the crack of thunder across the room.

'Damnit, why am I so weak?' Squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth to keep his coughs in, he refuses to call to anyone for help. Although he never admits it, to him, his pride is more important than his life.

As he closes his eyes tightly shut, a warm feeling envelops his entire being.

'Am I...no, I can't be dead. Not yet.'

Coughing and violently shaking, he opens his eyes to see crimson eyes gazing back into his.

"Young Master, why didn't you just call for me?" The dark raven wears a small smile on his face as he carries his master out of the latter's study to his bed.

Ciel doesn't have the energy to snap a witty remark at his butler, instead he only coughs a small amount of vomit on Sebastian's coat. "S-Sebast-"

"Talking will not help your condition, Young Master. Please try to calm down and slow your breathing." Sitting on the bed, he sets Ciel on his lap and tries to calm him.

Reluctantly obeying his butler, Ciel inhales a copious amount of air, but cringes as the oxygen burns, like dry ice, on his lungs. This causes him to take short, shallow breaths, now ignoring his butler completely.

"Young Master, you must take deep breaths. I cannot help you if you do not cooperate." The look on Sebastian's face shows no emotion, but his eyes, however, show immense worry and concern for his young master. The butler runs a hand through his young master's hair and pulls him into an embrace.

The warmth that covers Ciel soon turns to a feeling of being numb, as he passes out in Sebastian's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Small Wild Flower**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderfully nice reviews~! So I'm continuing 'The Small Wild Flower,' Don't worry, the plot will start to thicken soon. Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my little mess of a plot line.**

**Warnings: None**

Chapter 2

Morning soon arrives, and to the surprise of many, so does the sun. The storm that once covered the mansion disappears, bringing a pale blue sky. The climate, however, remains at a low temperature. With the sun barely over the horizon, Sebastian is awake and carrying out his usual tasks, as butler.

As servants of the Phantomhive household, Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin promptly start the day as well. That is, after Sebastian pours cold water on them for their unwillingness to awaken.

A warm blanket of light envelops the mansion as the servants begin to perform their duties. Sebastian prepares a cup of tea for his master, along with a few scones for his morning meal. Placing them on a silver tray, he carries them to Ciel's room. He knocks a few times and opens the wooden door, to find his master, lying on his bed, bundled up in a pile of sheets. He walks past his master and opens the curtains, to let in the morning sun.

Ciel is already awake, and has been, for what seems like hours. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to ignore his fatigue. The young boy's eyes appear puffy and red, an overwhelming contrast to his cerulean and violet irises. His sleep loss is painfully obvious to Sebastian, but the butler says nothing.

"Good morning, Young Master. For this morning's tea, I have prepared fresh Ceylon," Sebastian simply smiles and pours the tea. "I have also baked scones. Shall I serve them?"

"Alright." Ciel moves toward his butler and takes the tea. Before tasting it, though, he brings the cup to his nose and inhales the sweet aroma.

"Young Master, may I ask how you are feeling today? Your asthma wasn't very kind to you last night." The raven stands in front of Ciel and wears one of his smiles, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine." He takes a sip and closes his eyes for a moment, to savor the flavour.

"I have taken the liberty of clearing your schedule for today, as you are still resting for your health. Is that alright?"

Ciel furrows his brow and frustratingly stares at Sebastian as he lowers his cup to the plate. "Why would you do that! I am perfectly capable of carrying out my schedule as planned. I don't need to rest."

Retrieving the tea from his master, Sebastian sighs and begins to try to convince him. "Come now, you haven't had a decent rest in quite some time. You could use the time for yourself, wouldn't you agree, My Lord?" A slight smile begins to form upon the butler's face as he watches his tired master try to argue.

"No. I've already told you; I don't need any rest." Although he has not had more than a few hours of sleep, Ciel refuses to show weakness. Being extremely adamant in his opinion, Ciel stands out of his bed. However, he does not last long, as his eyelids flutter closed and his legs give way in exhaustion.

Before his young master falls to the floor, Sebastian kneels down and catches him. "You mustn't push yourself, Young Master. Please, lie down."

Sebastian stands and sets Ciel on the latter's bed, making sure not to injure the fragile boy. As soon as his butler sets him down, Ciel lifts his head to look at Sebastian, with anger in his eyes. Before Sebastian can even say a word, Ciel raises his hand and slaps it across his butler's face.

Silence fills the room as Sebastian sighs, once again, and starts to lie Ciel down, covering him with sheets. "Being stubborn will only prolong this resting period, Young Master." Ciel reluctantly obeys and turns away from his butler, pulling the covers to his chin.

'_I couldn't sleep at all last night...I suppose I could use the sleep.' _He slowly closes his eyes, once again, and instantly falls asleep with a small frown on his face.

His butler watches as Ciel pouts and can't help but give a small smile as he walks out of the room, taking the tray with him.

* * *

As the sun slowly skates across the icy blue sky, a tired boy awakens from his rest. Upon sitting up, he finds a cup of hot tea on his nightstand. 'How could he possibly know when I was to wake up.' Most of his fatigue is only a memory now, as he takes a sip of the steaming tea.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Young Master, may I come in?"

"Yes, come in." Even though he woke up only moments ago, he is not surprised with the timing of his butler. In fact, he expects Sebastian to have perfect timing, as the Phantomhive butler.

The butler opens the mahogany door and walks inside, closing it promptly afterward. "You seem quite rested, Young Master. I assume you are ready to be dressed. Is that alright?" Walking over to his master, Sebastian already has Ciel's outfit for today in his arms.

"Yes, that's fine." A hint of sadness shows in Ciel's voice that anyone would easily miss. His butler, however, senses this, but decides not to question him. As soon as Ciel is fully dressed, he walks out of his room and starts to head downstairs.

Sebastian, normally, would inquire as to where his master will be, but this time, he believes it best not to. Instead, he heads to the kitchen, where Bard has, of course, destroyed everything. The dark crow smiles, which makes Bard leave immediately, and starts cleaning up.

While Ciel is walking toward the front door, Mey-Rin unexpectedly runs up to him and asks how he is doing.

"Young Master! Oi, you've been sleeping for quite some time! 'Ow are you feeling? I 'ope you're alright, yes I do." Her wide-rimmed glasses are nearly falling off her face as she leans in closer to see if he's alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you able to handle yourself today?" He looks at Mey-Rin and asks with a bit of sarcasm, as he knows that she can never handle herself.

"Oh, yes. I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking, Young Master!" She gives Ciel a genuine smile and quickly bows.

Ciel does not return the smile, but she doesn't mind and continues her chores for the day. He, then, opens the door and walks into the garden, hoping he will be able to relax in peace.

"Good afternoon, Young Master!" Finnian runs up to Ciel and greets him Ciel with happiness, but it is not reciprocated, as usual. "Master Ciel, I hope you don't mind my asking, but why are you out here?"

"I thought I would take a moment for myself to relax in the garden. That won't be a problem, will it?" Ciel tries to sound serious, but this doesn't occur to Finnian, whatsoever.

"Oh, not at all, Young Master! Go right ahead!" Blissfully giving a smile, he turns and leaves to plant new roses on the other side of the mansion.

Ciel silently sighs and walks to a white wooden bench near a few trees, giving it shade. He sits down and leans his head back, closing his eyes, but not falling asleep. As he sits there, pondering the situation last night, a voice from behind startles him.

"Well, look who it is."

Ciel quickly sits up and turns around to see the one person who instantly makes his mood decrease. He turns, stands up and faces him, knowing he won't be able to relax today.

"Alois Trancy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've had writer's block for quite a while. But, the story's back and it brought Alois! Maybe he will help me with my plot.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Warnings: None that I can see. (So far)**

Chapter 3

Since Ciel has just awoken from his sleep, his mind is still not fully functional. He doesn't realize this, but Alois, however, immediately notices and pounces on the opportunity. "You don't sound very happy to see me. One should greet their visitors with kindness and smiles."

Being a boy only a year older than Ciel, Alois wears a plum-coloured coat accompanied by a black bow tie tied around his neck. His brown shorts are a bit too short, by Ciel's standards, and has black thigh-high socks and brown knee-high boots with purple lace that ties into bows at the tops. His light-blonde hair falls around his pale face carelessly, but it manages to work.

The look the azure-eyed boy gives Ciel makes the latter uncomfortable, as he is aware, even in his groggy state, what is about to happen. Alois cheerfully smiles and lunges forward, at Ciel, and wraps his arms around the younger boy. Ciel instantly flinches and squirms to get out of the hold of the blonde's grip, to no avail.

"Alois, get off me!" The blue-haired boy pushes Alois' arms off and turns around and face his attacker. "Why are you here?" Ciel can normally handle Alois, however, today he is exhausted and does not want to deal with an annoyance, such as him.

The blonde simply walks around the bench, unphased by Ciel's temper, and stands a few feet away from the latter. Ciel does not move, instead glares at Alois, demanding an answer. "Oh, tosh. I don't see the need for a reason to visit once in awhile," He places his hands on his knees and leans forward, looking directly into Ciel's eyes, smirking. "And besides, I know you love it when I visit."

"Trancy, I have no intention of putting up with your annoyances today," Trying his best to voice his frustration, a small frown appears on his face. "I know you must have a reason for showing up here. Any sane person does not simply arrive at one's doorstep unannounced, without an intention or reason for doing so. But, I suppose you're not 'any sane person,' are you?"

When Ciel is done speaking, Alois' smile lowers and his posture is back to normal. He steps closer to Ciel and ignores the younger boy's statement completely. "Hey, Ciel, aren't you cold? It's bloody freezing out here and you aren't even wearing a winter coat."

Ciel's frown slightly disappears, as he realizes the low temperature. "I guess I hadn't noticed." His gaze drifts away from Alois' eyes and, instead, to the trees overhead. The light green leaves sway and twist as the chilling breeze sweeps over them, again and again. He finds himself mesmerized by this sight and for just a moment, forgets about Alois.

The blonde boy notices this and grows irritated with the fact that Ciel isn't paying attention to him. He decides to use this situation, instead of ignore it. As quietly as he can, Alois walks over to Ciel and sits down on the latter's right. As the small boy stares at the leaves in the trees, Alois leans in close to Ciel's ear and whispers, "Are those trees really more interesting than me?"

Suddenly coming-to, Ciel jumps and quickly turns his head to face a grinning Alois. The reaction makes Alois laugh and Ciel's face flush a light shade of red in embarrassment. Ciel quickly stands up and starts to walk away, leaving the blonde behind. _'Damn Alois, he knows I can't see to my right, so why does he sneak up on my blind-spot? He's always trying to make a fool out of me.'_ Before Ciel has a chance to get more than a few feet away, he feels a hand grab his wrist. He stops abruptly and turns his head around, to see Alois, standing up, staring at him.

Lightly smiling and tilting his head to one side, Alois gives his own form of an apology. "You're so cute when you're upset Ciel." It's obvious that this boy is not leaving anytime soon, so Ciel furrows his brow and, reluctantly, invites Alois inside. It's true what the blonde boy said, it _is _cold, and Ciel does not have his coat at the present.

Silently walking into the manor, Ciel has time to think. _'Nothing he does can possibly become any more humiliating inside. At least I'll be out of the chilling weather. I will never understand how it can be so cold, with the sun shining so brightly.' _But, before he can even have another thought, Alois breaks the silence, as they enter the mansion.

"Ciel, why were you out there?" The blonde's question makes Ciel hesitate for a moment before answering, not wanting to give away too many details of his present state.

"I needed time to myself for a while. However, I can see that won't be happening anytime soon." Ciel answers Alois' question, trying to imply the latter is a nuisance. He can tell that the older boy doesn't catch the hint, as he simply continues talking.

"I left Claude at home before I came here. He was being such a bore." As he follows Ciel up the stairs, his eyes start to drift to the walls. _'So many paintings, but none of them are to my taste.' _Many of the paintings are beautiful, but show a dark or depressing scene, using only winter looking at the various artworks, he stops walking to gaze at one in particular. The painting depicts a cerulean butterfly, wings outstretched, perched on a violet flower. Just above them, are silver-grey clouds with faint brush strokes of blue falling underneath, as rain.

Ciel realizes he doesn't hear Alois' footsteps, so he turns, to see the boy's wide, glistening eyes, staring at the painting. Taking this opportunity, Ciel walks up the stairs and eventually ends up in his study. Sitting down and picking up his paperwork from the other day, he sighs. "I'll let Sebastian take care of that."

* * *

Sebastian walks up the stairs, to find Alois, unaware of anything around him. "Pardon me, Earl Trancy, do you have business here?" Smiling and carrying tea, Sebastian has no intention of letting Alois disturb his young master on his day of rest.

It takes him awhile, but Alois snaps out of his daze and turns to face the butler. "Oh, hello, Sebastian. I'm just visiting Ciel, since I know how much he has been dying to see me." He looks around for a second and realizes the younger boy is gone. "He was here a moment ago, could you tell me where he might be?"

The butler sighs and leads the blue-eyed blonde to his master's study. Just as the two arrive at the door, however, Alois stops Sebastian for a question in the hallway. "I need to use the loo, would you mind pointing it out to me?" Sebastian gladly tells him where it is, as he is sure the boy will become lost soon.

The butler continues to walk to Ciel's study and knocks, asking for permission to enter. With no answer, he assumes his master has fallen asleep on his desk or is simply ignoring the knocks. The butler opens the wooden door and is not very surprised to see his master, missing, with windows wide open. _'This happens much too often. Now how am I to get rid of this unwanted pest. Really, Young Master?'_

* * *

Upon exiting the wash closet, Alois tries to remember the path he took to end up here, but just furrows his brow and starts walking in a random direction. _'Bloody hell, all of these damn hallways look exactly the same! How does anyone get around here?' _After a few minutes of walking aimlessly around, he finds the stairway he started on, causing him to ball his fists and grit his teeth in frustration.

Seeing the irritated Alois makes Sebastian smile, knowing he will most likely want to be leaving soon. He walks up to the boy and is no longer carrying the tray of tea. "Excuse me, but you seem to be quite lost." With no intention of helping the pest, Sebastian quickly adds, "Would you like me to lead you to the door?"

Leaving his irritation behind, Alois looks up at Sebastian and simply says, "Actually, I am lost. This bloody place is too confusing. Could you, by any chance, tell me where my Ciel is again?" His mouth opens in a smile as he emphasizes the words, 'my Ciel.'

"Oh, I am very sorry, but my master is very busy with his work. Perhaps you could come by another time?" As the raven smiles, his eyes glare daggers at Alois. Before the blue-eyed boy has a chance to snap at him, the butler leaves, walking down the stairs.

Once Sebastian has gone, Alois' smile fades and his eyes have a dark look in them, as he says in a barely audible voice, "I don't need your help, I'll find him myself, bloody useless butler." He turns back and trots down the hallways, opening every door he can find, trying to find Ciel. "Where are you, Ciel?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for the supportive reviews! I was thinking about adding some fluff to the story, but I'm not sure, and I wanted to know what you guys think. Oh, and I'm not quite sure how many chapters to make this...so let me know any suggestions and whatnots in a review, if you want to, thank you! :3**

**Disclaimer: Hmm...do I own Kuroshitsuji? No...no, I don't. If only~ (Sad face)**

**Warnings: Violence and some mild language  
**

**P.S.: Sorry if the characters are too OOC...yeah.**

Chapter 4

On the ground floor of the mansion, Sebastian is just finishing up with the dishes in the kitchen, when he hears a loud crash in the entryway. He sighs, putting his gloves back on and straightening out his sleeves, as he walks over to the source of the sound.

Not to his surprise, he sees the maid on the ground, surrounded by broken porcelain. "Mey-Rin, may I ask what you are doing?" It's obvious she has, once again, broken the dishes by reaching too high in the cabinet.

"Oh, S-sebastian! I-I'm so sorry, I am! I w-was just-" But before she can say anything else, Sebastian interrupts her, mid-sentence.

"Just be sure to clean this up when you are done, alright?" His tolerance today is rapidly decreasing, but he smiles, none-the-less. The maid has a blush forming around her cheeks and she quickly tries to explain what happened. Sebastian abruptly interrupts her, however, adding the statement, "Oh, and be sure to let the others know to meet me in the garden in an hour." He then leaves the room and walks into a hallway. _'Let's see...how many times has it been, that the Young Master has been abducted?' _His steps slow as he eventually comes to a stop, placing his hand on his chin, in thought. _'Oh, dear. It seems I've lost count.'_ He continues his walk as a small smile grows upon his face, but quickly fades as he realizes _his_ young master, is missing.

* * *

Waking up for the third time today, Ciel slowly blinks and sits up, as if he has just been through a normal night of sleep. "Se...bas..." The blue-haired boy barely mutters, obviously unaware he is not in his manor. When he doesn't hear a reply, he opens his uncovered eye and sits up forcefully as he glances around him, looking for insight. _'Why, _today_ of all days to be kidnapped? Well, Sebastian will have to endure the fact I won't be getting my 'rest'.'_

From what Ciel can see, he is in a beige-painted room with a few silver candelabras hanging amongst the walls. The tiled floor is black with a grey tint, almost matching the small, half-opened, window next to him, but not quite. Dirt and dust cover the charcoal frame and glass making it almost, if not, impossible to see through; if it weren't for the opening. There is only one entrance into this room, which is from a wooden door with a bronze doorknob, obviously locked. _'Where am I _now_?'_ Upon raising his hand to his head, he finds metal cuffs, connected by chains, on his wrists, binding the two together. It doesn't take long after to realize his ankles are chained in a similar fashion. He sighs and thinks to himself, _'I wonder what Alois could possibly be doing.'_

Just as Ciel thinks this, he hears barely audible footsteps outside, approaching the door. As they get louder, the boy just sits and waits for his captor to show himself and explain the situation. Having been in this type of predicament many times prior, Ciel knows there isn't much to be done on his part, other than to sit and wait.

* * *

"Where is that butler, anyway?" By this point in time, Alois has decided that Sebastian is withholding information and is simply ignoring the boy. For the past ten minutes, he has been trying to locate the butler. After walking down countless hallways and stumbling through numerous doors, the blonde decides to make a plan. Not a very good one, at that. Finishing up the details in his mind, he sets the plan in action.

"Oh dear, I wonder where Ciel is~," Standing a few inches away from a porcelain vase, filled with yellow roses, Alois puts his finger on the brim and pushes. In almost slow motion, the container topples over the table and plummets downward. Once the vase smashes against the floor, water pools around the shards of material and roses. A vase that massive has the capability to create a sound that can be heard throughout the mansion. The corners of his mouth rise slightly in a smirk as his plan unfolds. "Oops, how clumsy of me."

He stands next to the broken remains and flowers on the floor for a few minutes, waiting for someone to come help, but nobody comes. _'Why is there nobody here? Maybe they didn't hear it. No, it was loud enough to echo across the hallways. Somebody must have heard it, right?' _Five more minutes pass of silence, before Alois' brow creases and he closes his fists. "Fine then, I'll just have to resort to plan B, then."

Angrily stomping down the hallway, Alois spots another vase, this time filled with red roses. He walks up to it and carelessly pushes it over, trying to make more noise this time. The roses spill over the floor in along with the water and porcelain, once more. Hoping this crash will alert a member of the household, Alois leans against the wall and waits. Another five minutes pass and not one soul comes to clean it up. "What is wrong with this bloody place!" This time, he walks down the hallways, knocking over anything that he deems breakable. Desperately trying to make as much noise as he can to make himself found, he continues this for seven minutes, until he stops at a staircase. "So, my little plan didn't work out. Time to try something new~."

_'I suppose I should try to find someone who knows what that butler is hiding.' _He walks down, relieved to be out of that labyrinth of hallways and doors.

* * *

Just outside the manor, Sebastian talks to the servants of the household as they stand attentive in a line. "Do you understand my orders as they have been given?" Sebastian stands in front of them, a stern look on his face as he demands their full attention.

In unison, Bard, Finnian, and Mey-Rin all shout, "Yes Sir!" Their usual looks of lackadaisicalness are long gone and are instead completely focused on the situation at hand. On the inside of the mansion, Tanaka watches through a window to the outside with a smile, as he has his orders to remain there.

"Alright then, as Phantomhive servants, I expect you all to complete your tasks without difficulty." As Sebastian looks at all three of them, he adds, "The goal of this mission is to safely return the Young Master, anything less is unacceptable." Soon after, they all follow Sebastian's lead as they head off to locate Ciel.

As soon as they start to leave, Tanaka sighs and walks to the main room, where Sebastian told him to wait for a certain guest. Just as he enters, a flustered blonde boy walks down the stairs with a look in his eyes as if he's going to punch someone in the face. In a polite manner, he asks the boy who Sebastian stated was the guest, Alois Trancy, "Pardon me, Earl Trancy? I'm afraid the Young Master is not able to entertain any guests at the present. Perhaps if you would return again at a later date."

Once Alois steps off of the staircase and stands in front of the man, he gazes up at him with a questionable look and states, "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on in this place, and I don't give a rat's arse. I've been running around this bloody place with no help and I demand answers. Now, where is Ciel?"

Tanaka sighs and keeps a positive grin on his face as he tries to calm the guest. "I am very sorry for your inconvenience. I'll see to it that the Young Master speaks with you upon his return."

"Return...you mean he's not here? Why the hell isn't he here?" Alois doesn't bother waiting for an answer as he walks past the butler, out the front door. As soon as the sunlight hits his face, he sees the three servants and Sebastian, leaving the property._ 'Where are they going?' _Instantly, he runs after them, trying to catch up as he yells, "Hey, wait!"

* * *

As the footsteps outside the door eventually come to a stop, Ciel holds his breath in wait. Noises sound from the opposite side of the door that resemble a key turning in a lock. Soon, the dark-brown door creaks as it opens, breaking the silence. A slight gust of fresh air fills the small room as the door is opened.

An average sized man, in his twenties, enters the room with a sour look on his face, as if he had just eaten a lemon. His hazel eyes are bloodshot and glazed over, along with burgundy hair that looks like someone just soaked it in gel and combed it back. His clothing consists of a black coat, covering a dark, blood-red vest and pants in the same shade of red. His dark-grey shoes almost match his black jacket, but not quite.

Ciel raises his head to look at the man and quite frankly, doesn't know what to think. The man doesn't appear to be angry in any way, or even have a weapon on him. His stance isn't threatening at all and if anything, he looks like he just woke up. Ciel can't help but smirk at this sight. "So, now that I'm here and I obviously can't do much with these restricting cuffs, _why _am I here?"

"Well, Ciel Phantomhive, quite frankly, your company has bankrupted my entire business and I have run out of options. My company owes money to you and about ten other businesses, which I can't afford to pay back." The man pauses his speech for a moment, then starts to walk closer to Ciel and continues to talk. "A few companies have been chasing after me for that money for almost a month now, and if I don't pay them back soon, it won't end well for me." Once he finishes talking, he stops walking and ends up two feet away from Ciel, which makes the boy uncomfortable. The latter tries to scoot back, but ends up hitting a wall he hadn't seen before.

Ciel regains his composure, to not appear weak in front of the enemy, and states his reply, "You seem to know my name, but I still don't know yours."

"I'm Simon Parnell." His voice doesn't show an ounce of emotion as he utters his name.

"Well, Mr. Parnell. I assume your business has been running for years, otherwise your company wouldn't have so many businesses trusting you with their money. However, I have never heard of you before, so I assume your business took out a loan from the Funtom company quite a while ago. Or, perhaps you have simply inherited this business recently, with many debts accumulated over the years that have yet to be paid? Either way, it is _your _business and therefore _your_ problem. I suggest you find ways of paying back debts other than kidnapping business owners."

It takes a while for those words to sink into Simon's mind, but as soon as they do, the latter's eyes narrow as a look of anger grows inside them. His foot shoots from the ground and crashes into Ciel's face, making his head tilt back and hit the wall. Even though the pain is unbearable, not a sound can be heard from Ciel as blood drips from his nose and chin.

"You'd better shut up, if you know what's good for you, brat." Simon takes a step closer to Ciel and states to him, "You know, people like you make me sick, always looking out for absolutely no one. But, wait, that's not entirely true, now is it? You people take care of yourselves, and that's it, isn't it? Now, I need some money to pay off my debts. So, you are going to give me that money, and I won't hurt you, alright?"

With his head still facing down, Ciel starts to speak to him, "I'm afraid I've already given you my answer, Mr. Purnell. _It's not my problem_." Looking up for a moment, Ciel's cerulean eye meets two dark hazel ones. Simon's eyes show a hint of sadness, but that is drowned out by his anger.

The man quickly raises his arm and smashes his fist into Ciel's stomach. Ciel cries out in pain as he coughs up quite a bit of blood. "You think you can just take from us without even thinking twice? I didn't want to use force, but I'm going to get my money, one way or the other." Without saying another word, he stands up and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soo, I think this story is shriveling away and coming to an end soon, but I'll write a different story later, and I promise to write it better with more of a plot and whatnot. :3 I apologize if a few scenes seemed a bit short.  
Disclaimer: Once again- I do not, nor will I_ ever _own Kuroshitsuji. (Fact)  
Warnings: Violence**

Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Alois' blatant question startles the servants as they all turn around and look at him. "I mean how do we know Ciel's in there?" Tilting his head a bit to the side, he places his hand under his chin and squints at the establishment in front of him. It's not a very lively place, really. To Alois, it looks as if the building before him is a broken down restaurant or something along those lines.

"He is in there, of this I am quite certain. Earl Trancy, I allowed you to accompany us in this mission only for the fact you have continually refused to leave." As Sebastian slowly turns to look at Alois, who is now putting on a pout-face, his eyes glow a fiery crimson with cat-like pupils. "I advise you to keep your distance and to not interfere with our mission. Is that quite clear?" By the end of his sentence, his eyes are glaring daggers at Alois, who smirks a bit and simply walks over to the nearest tree and sits down.

"You're no fun." Leaning his head on the tree behind him, Alois yawns and folds his arms. "Maybe I should have called Claude over. He would have been much more entertaining than this~."

Content with how the situation so far is panning out, Sebastian signals for the other servants to take care of the guards outside. Quietly nodding their heads, the three servants take off and immediately start to take down the enemy, one-by-one.

Sebastian continues with the plan and starts walking towards the building, briefly glancing back at Alois, who is apparently, sleeping. He turns back to face the building containing his young master and reaches the beat-up door. Upon stepping inside, he inhales deeply, the scent of Ciel grows stronger with every step.

* * *

Despite his current condition, Ciel does not cry out in pain, nor does he wince from the injury. His bleeding has stopped, but there is still a considerable amount of blood. "Where is that damn butler." Showing weakness is not something Ciel Phantomhive will allow, even if he is alone. "Does he expect me to wait here all day?"

Abruptly cutting off his thoughts, he hears footsteps, running to the only door, from the outside. Listening closely, he can tell the person just outside the door is in fact, not Sebastian. The steps are too frazzled and have panic in their rhythm. The man unlocks the door and quickly darts inside, closing and locking it back up again. Ciel sternly tilts his head up a bit to see who this man is, noticing that he is not the man from earlier. Apparent fear and anger are in the man's eyes as he turns to see Ciel, smirking at him.

The man's appearance is quite similar to Simon's, with a few differences. His hair is light blonde and his eyes are a dark shade of green. His clothes are exactly the same as Simon's save for the colour coordination. His consist of light beige and blue tints.

As soon as he turns around to face Ciel, he walks over to the boy and stands less than two feet away from the latter. He opens his mouth to say something, but something cuts him off as a piercing scream is heard, feet from the door. Shortly after, a thud sounds, then complete silence ensues. The man visibly trembles with fright as he turns around once more, facing the wooden door. His eyes are wide as he stands, waiting for something to happen. He stands defensively, awaiting the door to be knocked down or have a bomb explode the wall.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Hearing this ominous rapping on the door, he does the only thing his mind can muster for a safe escape. He darts over to Ciel and takes out a knife, holding it across the boy's bloodied throat, using his other hand to grab Ciel's hair. Ciel doesn't make a sound or even show emotion as this takes place. This all has happened far too many times to remember.

* * *

Upon opening one eye to look around, Alois yawns and stands up, stretching his arms. "Well, I suppose I should continue with my Plan C." The boy spots a half-opened window near the ground, attached to the building, and starts heading in that direction. As soon as he reaches the opening, he takes a look inside, positioned on his hands and knees with his ear on the dirt. Once he can somewhat see inside the room, his eyes rest upon a man with a knife to Ciel's throat. He chuckles lightly to himself, now knowing where Ciel is. _'So there you are, Ciel.' _

Alois stands back up and takes a look at his surroundings for a moment, before walking over to a tree and picking up a rather large rock. He then walks over to the dirtied window and smirks to himself, before chucking the rock at the glass, causing it to shatter. He hears a man shriek slightly, and can't help but let out a laugh as he walks back over to the glass shards.

He sits down in front of the window and sticks his feet inside, eventually slipping into the room. Once his boots hit the floor, Ciel and the man look over to Alois, now understanding why a rock flew through the window. The blonde boy looks up at the two against the wall and sighs. Alois leans down so he is eye-level with Ciel as they stare intently at each other. "You know Ciel, if you wanted to be kidnapped, all you had to do was ask."

"Why the _hell _are you here, Alois?" Ciel's voice doesn't show any sign of fear even as the knife is centimeters away from his skin. The uncovered cobalt blue eye glares at Alois' sky-blue ones, not even slightly amused.

"Oh come on now Ciel, aren't you happy to see me? I came all the way over here to find you~!" Alois stands back up and smirks, putting his hands on his hips. He hears a voice behind him, and spins on his heel to look at the door with a questioning look upon his face.

The door knob falls to the floor, and rolls to the side, eventually hitting the wall with a small clinking noise. The three in the room make no noise, staring at the door; each with an expression of their own.

The door is lightly pushed open, slowly creaking as it eventually comes to a stop, less than centimeters away from the wall. Standing in the doorway is none other than Sebastian, devoid of any scratches or blood, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Pardon me, but your defences seem to be lacking quite a bit." His low voice echoes throughout the room, resonating against the walls. The butler opens his eyes for a moment, only to narrow them and glare at Alois near the shattered window. "Earl Trancy, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Alois puts on his pout-face once more and looks at Sebastian. "I don't understand you, _Sebastian_. You could learn a thing or two from me, you know."

"Indeed." Sebastian makes no effort in paying any attention to the blonde boy as he takes notice of his young master in the hold of his new target. "I regret to inform you sir, but it seems you are threatening my Young Master. This simply won't do, as my patience is wearing thin as we speak." The raven takes a step forward, into the room.

"S-Stand back!" The man holding Ciel grits his teeth and widens his eyes, having seen that same butler murder the guards inside the building. "I'm warning you!" He tightly clenches Ciel's hair and pulls his head back as he pushes the knife to the boy's throat. Sebastian stops walking and tilts his head slightly, as if awaiting the man's next move.

Alois leans against the wall with a grin on his face,as he is entertained by the events. A voice disrupts the silence suddenly, causing Sebastian to look at his master once more.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sebastian?" Ciel takes a look at his butler and gives him an indirect order, one that Sebastian was already planning to fulfill. "Get it over with and kill this man already, Sebastian!" The boy's voice is full of pain from the wounds, but his face remains stoic.

The butler closes his eyes in a smile, slightly bows, and recites the words, "Yes, My Lord."

Quicker than lightning, the demon now stands next to the man holding Ciel and lifts him up by his throat against the wall. The man's coughing is muffled by his constricted neck as he frantically claws at the hands choking him. His efforts are in vain as the demon slowly tightens his grip.

Sebastian's blood-red eyes shift to a glowing vermillion as his cuspids sharpen to bony knives in his mouth. Killing a human is not something Sebastian is able to do freely, making these occasional experiences 'special' for him. The demon relishes every second of these events, taking joy out of watching the life drip away from the human container. The sounds of fear and anxiety escaping from the victims; like a symphony of strings in the ears of a demon.

* * *

Upon leaving the establishment, Sebastian carries Ciel as if he is carrying a cat in his arms. The three servants are back to their normal selves, cheery and ecstatic to see their master safely away from danger. How ironic it is that the precipice of danger is the exactly what is cradling the boy.

Alois was kindly asked to leave, or rather, forcibly removed from the area. He has long since called Claude and the two left to the Earl Trancy's manor once again. Ciel is fully aware, without a doubt, that Alois will be back again to harass him once more.

No words are spoken the entirety of the walk home; no words are needed. To Sebastian and Ciel, looking into each other's eyes is plenty of conversation. Words would be useless and more of an inconvenience than anything, really.

Upon first untying Ciel's bonds and picking him up, he could swear he saw the faintest of blushes brush Ciel's cheeks. The butler smiled at this memory and continued walking, every now and again taking a glance at his young master, safely in his arms. The resemblance to a helpless kitten is uncanny, well, to the butler. At this sight, he can't help but steal a slight kiss on the boy's forehead, just as he has done with his secretly-stored cats at the manor.

Ciel snaps his head up to Sebastian to see a smirk lying on the raven's face, as always. Trying to hide his tomato-red blush, Ciel whips his hand out and slaps it across Sebastian's face. Not saying anything, Ciel turns his head back to the path ahead and outwardly frowns, but inwardly smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go, it's the last chapter! I apologize in advance if the scenes get a bit confusing, but I'll clear it up right now. So there are two scenes: one is the night of the rescue, and one is the day after. Hopefully after a while it will start to make sense. c: (I have not proof read this yet so bare with me.) **

**Side Note: I'll be making a new Kuro story soon...so if you want to read that in the future, I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own Kuroshitsuji. I do not.  
Warnings: Mild language? Oh, and if you don't like puffy fluffy cotton candy you'll-have-to-squint-to-see-it yaoi, I advise you to use chapter 5 as the ending.  
P.S.: And I would like to say 'thank you sooo much!' to my reviewers who left nothing but nice and supportive comments. I wish to bake you all delicious red velvet cake...maybe some black forest cake. I love you guys! :3**

Chapter 6

Silence.

Nothing but silence can be heard from the ears of the sleeping earl as his mind is lost in a dream. Or rather, a subconscious world of delusional lies, as he has more than once stated dreams are.

* * *

The previous night, long after his butler had left his room and the boy was left to himself, Ciel closed his eyes and thought. He didn't sleep; he thought. Sleeping never appealed to him. It only brought unconsciousness and vulnerability; not to mention the nightmares that left him more tired than rested the next day.

As he was lying there, he opened his mismatched eyes and stepped out of his bed. Only wearing his nightshirt left him a bit cold, but he didn't mind. The boy walked over to his window and pushed aside the curtains to take a glance upward; noticing how not even a sliver of light shone on the moon. He took a step forward and unlatched the windows, allowing them to ease open and let fresh air into the room. However, cold the wind might be, Ciel returned his gaze from the window to the sky. The absence of the moon left the night-sky littered with small, glistening lights in the distance.

For a moment, Ciel closed his eyes and stood there, taking in his surroundings. He listened; listened for anything to tell him he was still alive. Silence sounded, which left Ciel somewhat _happy._ The unbreakable noiselessness that surrounded him caused the slightest of smiles to form upon his lips. _He was finally able to be left alone._

The boy opened his eyes once more and realized how tired he actually was. He thought about slipping back into his bed, but decided against it. Instead, he rested his arms on the windowsill and sighed, admiring the stars.

* * *

The silence that filled the room a few moments ago has been sliced in two by a low voice Ciel knows well. "Young Master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian is already by the window, opening the curtains to let the morning sunlight pour into the room. He turns and looks for his young master, finding him curled up in a ball with the covers over his head. The butler sighs and repeats himself once more. "Young Master, it is time to awaken."

Sebastian is standing next to the bed, patiently waiting for Ciel to awaken. He soon discovers no progress is being made, and with no more patience, he takes to drastic measures. Sebastian swiftly pulls the covers and folds them on his arm; all in less than ten seconds.

Once Ciel wakes up and realizes what has happened, he sleepily sits up and gives his butler a death glare. Well, as much a death glare one can give early in the morning. "What the _hell_, Sebastian?" The boy rubs his eyes and tries his best to get all the sleep he can out of them.

Sebastian returns Ciel's glare with a smirk and states the painfully obvious. "My apologies, Young Master, but your stubbornness to awaken has forced me to take an alternative course of action." He bows slightly and places the folded bed sheets on a nearby chair, planning to take care of them later.

"Whatever." Ciel glances toward his bedside table and spots his tea and breakfast. The aroma quickly catches up to his nose and he instantly feels more awake. His butler notices this and begins to recite the breakfast meal for the day.

* * *

He opened his eyes once more, rested his head on his hands and half-closed his eyes to look out at the forest surrounding the manor. Lazily looking around, Ciel saw Pluto, trying to run up a tree. "What is he doing _now_?" He tried to focus more on the demon hound and ended up seeing a black cat on a tree branch, who happened to be staring directly at Ciel. Ciel smirked to himself and turned around to climb back into bed.

"Young Master, you shouldn't be up at this hour; you need your rest." Sebastian's voice startled Ciel for a moment, as he thought he was alone. However, he composed himself and turned his head to look at Sebastian. The butler looked the same as always, even though it was the dead of night. He was clad in his black butler's uniform, as demons do not need sleep.

A bit annoyed and frustrated that his butler had intruded on his privacy, Ciel glared at Sebastian for a moment. He was about to make a witty remark, but decided his tiredness wouldn't allow him to do that. So, he sighed and climbed on his bed, still staring at his butler. "Why are you here?"

"Is the Young Master not pleased to see me?" Ciel said nothing to his response, knowing his butler would answer the question sooner or later. Sebastian took a glance at the open window and walked over to it, intending to close it, when something caught his eye. "So beautiful..."

"Sebastian!" Ciel knew Sebastian was watching the cat he'd seen previously on the tree branch while Pluto was desperately trying to catch it.

Sebastian turned around, a bit reluctantly, and answered his Young Master's question. "I heard noises coming from this room and thought it wise to check up on the Young Master." His usual smirk became noticeable as he continued his story. "I take it everything is in order, am I correct, My Lord?"

Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows as he hesitantly replied to Sebastian in a question. "Sebastian...answer something for me."

The raven stayed silent for a moment and closed the windows along with the curtains, awaiting his master's order of a question he now had to answer.

* * *

Upon walking down the hallway after eating and being dressed, Ciel notices something off. "Sebastian, why is that not cleaned up?" He gestures in the direction of the shattered remains of a vase, along with wilted roses on the floor. Without asking, Ciel knows Alois most likely is the cause of this, as he sees many more shards of porcelain down the hall.

"My apologies, Young Master. I shall take care of this immediately." Sebastian then places his hand over his heart and bows slightly, as he begins to dispose of the remnants.

Ciel continues his walk and eventually finds himself at the base of the front door. He opens it up and continues out, wincing a bit at the harsh sunlight. Taking a moment to look around, he sees his loyal gardener, Finny, weeding. Well, perhaps that isn't the right word for what he's doing. _'What the hell is he doing? Even _I_ know that's not how you garden.' _

Finny takes a moment to look up and sees Ciel, staring at him. He cheerfully waves and shouts a quick 'hello' before going back to destroying the flowers. Ciel sighs and continues walking until he comes across a bench. He sits down in the shaded bench, hoping Alois won't invade his privacy once more and takes a moment to look around.

Many responsibilities come with being an Earl, and paperwork is one of them. That said, most of Ciel's time is spent inside, writing information or signing useless documents that take hours to complete. All investigating trips and going to town on business aside, he never has the chance to enjoy the scenery.

'_I wonder how long this will last.' _Ciel rests his arm on the bench and props up his head with his hand as he stares at a few red bushes nearby. This moment doesn't last long, however, as a familiar butler walks up to the white bench and stands by Ciel.

The two don't say anything for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. After a moment passes, Ciel decides to say something.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean? I am simply standing by your side, as any proper butler should."

"You know what I mean." Ciel turns his head and looks up at his butler with a questioning look. "Don't you have other things to do?"

Sebastian quickly replies to this question and remains standing next to Ciel. "All of my tasks as of now are complete." He then shifts his crimson eyes to stare into Ciel's cerulean as he continues. "Would you prefer to be alone at the moment, Young Master?"

Ciel promptly shifts his gaze away from Sebastian's and turns his head away in the process. "I don't much care either way."

Only Sebastian would be able to decipher a 'yes' or 'no' from the answer he is given. Sebastian knows how Ciel tries to hide his inner thoughts, emotions, and feelings so much, and he can't help but smile when Ciel turns away, knowing what the latter was actually saying.

Ciel closes his uncovered eye and leans his head back as he feels an unexpected warmness on his right side. He snaps his eye open and turns his head to the right, to see none other than Sebastian, sitting next to him, smirking.

This makes Ciel blush a deep shade of red, being so close to his butler, and he turns back away, trying to hide his cheeks in his hair. "You don't have to be so close."

"Wasn't it you who stated that you 'don't much care' if I were remain or not?" His smirk is now audible as he speaks, noticing the obvious blush on Ciel.

"Shut up."

* * *

Keeping his eyes closed, Ciel turned away from Sebastian and pulled the covers up to his ears, as he finally asked his question. "Why did you...do what you did when I was out of that building?"

Before answering, Sebastian slowly walked around the bed, so he was facing Ciel, and kneeled down to be eye-level with him. He watched Ciel for a moment and answered the question. "Because, Young Master, you are just too adorable to resist."

This statement made Ciel's eyes open wide for a moment, not just from the words, but the fact that his butler was right in front of him. Before he knew what was happening, his face had flushed red and Sebastian let out a small chuckle from Ciel's embarrassment.

Ciel was not amused, and raised his hand to slap Sebastian, but found it was quite difficult while lying down. Before Ciel could properly slap Sebastian's face, the butler took hold of Ciel's wrist and looked directly into Ciel's violet and cobalt eyes. This, of course, made Ciel's blush even worse, as he tried to break free, to no avail.

Sebastian released Ciel's wrist and smiled slightly while standing up. He turned to leave the room and as he was at the door, Sebastian took one last glance at Ciel's flustered face and smirked. "Goodnight, Young Master."

As soon as the door closed, Ciel looked up at the ceiling and sighed, trying to return his face to his natural hue. The smallest of smiles crossed his face, but he quickly brushed it away. "Idiot."


End file.
